Heart Donor 2
by Illumi Senri
Summary: Time is running out for Luffy. Trafalgar Law is running out of options. But more than anything, they both wanted their time together to last.. Continuation of Heart Donor. (Law x Luffy)


_I'm nobody special, I'm just another powerless human amidst this hell unable to do a single thing for anybody and incapable of saving anyone. The stench of blood and death is so palpable in the air, you could almost taste it._

 _Another dead body to be disposed off and another wounded to be treated, a cycle that has no beginning and no end in this living hell on Earth. Somehow, along the way, through it all I stopped caring, I stopped counting how many people died and I stopped hearing the wails of the people._

 _I just want it to end…_

 _I just want everything to end…_

 _I just want the world to stop spinning right here and right now and bring an end to everything…_

" _H-Help me… Help me…" A kid, tugging at my white coat from the hospital bed caught my attention. "H-Help me… P-Please… I-I don't want to die.." Trafalgar Law wanted to hold the kid and say something reassuring, but as a battlefield doctor, he doesn't have time to even tend to their emotional needs._

 _Looking after the wounded who only kept on increasing is already hard enough, with the evacuation center being too understaffed, he doesn't have the time to reassure a kid that Law knows more than anybody that have no hope to live. They could only make the process as painless as possible, but dying is inevitable._

 _Dr. Trafalgar Law is very much tempted to tugged his white coat and walk away without looking at the kid, but he's not yet that heartless. He hold the kid's hand and take a good look at the kid's face only to be confronted by an all too familiar face._

 _Law's pupils dilated, his blood ran cold and he started sweating bullets, his heart thumping loudly and his throat is blocked. The air suddenly feels heavy and breathing became such an impossible task. He's shaking uncontrollably, unable to look and yet unable to look away.. It's this face.. The face of his most beloved person…_

" _Please… P-Please h-help me… I-I don't want to die…."_

 _Monkey D. Luffy_

This must be the worst nightmare that Dr. Trafalgar Law had this week. His body is covered in sweat, heart still thumping loudly, he got up reluctantly and walk to the kitchen to drink some water. At the rate he's sweating, dehydration is not far off.

3:43 am, the digital wall clock informed Law. It was way too early for him to be awake since he just got home a few hours ago. Ever since the incident of Luffy being rushed to ER more than a week ago, nightmares start plaguing him once again. But this time, it was mostly about Luffy and it bothered him more than the old nightmares.

And tonight, those two nightmares intertwined. It was already bad enough that he's staying more than necessary to the hospital though mostly to look after Luffy even though he's no longer accepting anymore patients, his sleep is still lacking.

He was bothered alright. Instead of going back to bed, Law made a call to the hospital and asked about Luffy's condition. It was a bit bothersome to the people on duty normally, even if he use his status as a doctor. But since Luffy became everybody's friend, nobody seemed to mind. If anybody find it strange the way he was so caught up in that particular patient, nobody dared question it.

Time is running out for Luffy. Dr. Trafalgar Law knows that above anybody else. Despite being reassured by Dr. Sakazuki that they're doing their best to find heart donor for Luffy, he couldn't just keep his calm, not after what happened. He couldn't keep pretending anymore, despite how Luffy usually acts, he is sick. Very sick.

Since he couldn't sleep anyway, Law just started making international phone calls to his old contacts from hospital overseas. He never thought that he would once again willingly try to dig those old contacts again, when he tried so hard to forget. But now he found himself calling them of his own accord just so he could ask for a favor. All for Luffy.

For Luffy, there is no line Law wouldn't cross. That already became apparent. When he started thinking about how quickly his feelings escalate to simply caring, then fondness and now love, Law is mystified. Because romantic love is something he had no clue about. He only knew about familial love like what he had with Cora-san, his uncle.

For a moment, Law clutched the phone against his chest and after a while, started calling the number he thought he would never call again in his entire life. If it's for Luffy, he would make use of any connections he had, even if he had to ask his estranged father for a favor.

"Hello, dad… It's me I have a favor to ask." Law just uttered the words he thought he would never ever say to his father whom he had cut ties with, a long time ago.

"Oh, if it isn't my one and only son, Law… To whom do I owe this pleasure, huh? To hear from YOU of all people, in this ungodly hour. Speak." Law cringed inwardly at the sound of his father he hadn't talked to for more than 6 years since Cora-san died.

Doflamingo, his father could only be best described as a plutomania who cared more about his multinational business empire than his family. Law doesn't have any deep seethed grudge against him or anything. But Doflamingo had never exactly been a good father to him or a brother to Corazon.

To Law, Doflamingo is just somebody who shared his blood whom he only got to see a few times a year. A stranger. A person who never showed himself during the important time of his life, when he got sick, when he graduated, or when he left for Iraq. Even in Cora-san's funeral, he only showed himself at the burial ceremony and left the same day. Ever since, he had no doubt that he and Cora-san meant next to nothing to this stranger who is also his father.

After carefully stating his request, Doflamingo listened to him quietly. "It is very rare-no, the first time you ever ask me for anything Law. I'll use all of my connections. In exchange, I have one condition.." After that grueling phone call that seemed like hours to Law but in reality only lasted a few minutes, he was left puzzled by the condition.

 **9:00 AM**

It's still too early for Dr. Trafalgar Law's duty in the hospital. But no matter, he went that early to catch Luffy eating breakfast sent by his countless rowdy friends. Luffy forsake eating the bland hospital food altogether ever since he begged him adorably that he'll never get well eating the disgusting hospital food.

As Luffy's doctor, he had the authority. Seeing Luffy so adorably begging him, he actually relented. Something he'll never do in a hundred years to other patients. He just had to monitor Luffy's diet. But all in all, he doesn't really have anything wrong with his physical condition, he just had the misfortune of having a Marfan Syndrome.

Luffy's radiant smile greeted him when he entered room#405. Immediately, his mood became significantly lighter and all of his worries momentarily forgotten whenever he saw that cheerful smile. Once again, he was saved. He could get through another day just seeing that smile.

"Good Morning Law..! You're early as always… Didn't sleep much again? Is it the frolic maniac again?" Luffy asked, cheerful as always. The change might've been subtle but they became more close bit by bit ever since a week ago, when they finally exchanged those three words a week before..

"It's chronic insomnia. Not frolic maniac, Luffy." But Law couldn't help but chuckled at that. He was also quite happy that Luffy had taken to calling him Law instead of Tora-o. Somehow, hearing Luffy calling his name bring inexplicable joy to him that he couldn't possibly explain.

"Well, whatever.. Just come here closer Law.." Luffy is sitting up from the hospital bed. He isn't hook to any IV drip and he was entertaining a few of his friends who stopped abruptly from talking when he entered the room.

Law walked closer towards Luffy, and when he is close enough, he was forcefully grabbed in the shoulder. Luffy kissed him full in the lips, at first he was tense but after a moment he relaxed because he knows, it's Luffy and nobody else. Law eventually forgot that they're not alone.

"Ehem… We better go now because It seems like we're interrupting something.." An orange haired girl, named Nami suddenly said and Law gently pulled away from Luffy, clearly embarrassed. Though Luffy's friends are not particularly surprised. It seems like Luffy already told his friends about their new relationship.

"Well doctor, please take good care of Luffy, _in all aspect_ or you might find yourself having lots of people to answer to.." The raven haired girl named Robin said to him smilingly as she passed, though the threat is definitely there.

Lastly, a blonde man in a formal suit and tie walk towards him. "I certainly didn't expect this development. But since Luffy choose YOU, there's nothing much we can say about it. But know this, if this ends unfavorably, well… If I were you I would moved at least thirty thousand miles away from this city.." then walked away. Law gulped involuntarily.

When they were finally alone, Luffy laughed. "Sorry about that. They're so uptight." Then Luffy proceeded to his usual endless chatter that now Law always paid more attention to as he did the usual morning checkups. But then, a question arose from Law that he was reluctant to ask Luffy, but decided that he wanted to know the answer.

"Luffy, did you… you know? Tell your friends about your conditions?" Law asked reluctantly..

"Yes, but I didn't tell them that it's fatal and I might not have much longer to live. I didn't want them to worry or be sad" As always, Law is astounded how Luffy said that fact smilingly, not even a hint of sadness or regret from his voice as if he finally accepted it. Or maybe, Luffy had accepted it from the start and he's the only one who couldn't.

"Don't… Please, don't…" Trafalgar Law's voice was trembling as he grabbed Luffy's hand and felt his warmth through his cheek as a few tear drops involuntarily plopped down. "Don't ever say that you don't have much longer to live, b-because I'm doing my best. W-We'll find a heart donor and you'll be fine. So p-please I'm begging you, don't ever say that again.."

Luffy pull him into a hug that gave him a semblance to a comfort. There is something odd about the situation that he was the doctor and yet he was the one who needed to be consoled by a terminally ill patient. He would've been amused by the situation if he wasn't the one involved.

"You know I am happy about my life, I have countless friends, I don't worry about financial situation and my family although always away, probably love me on their own way. I already tried everything there is to try in my life, I went to places I wanted to go, I ate the food I wanted to eat. I have no regrets whatsoever about dying because I had been happier than most people who lived through old age. If there is one thing I would regret is that I didn't get to spend that much time with you.." Luffy said consolingly and smiled wryly at that.

Dr. Trafalgar Law collected himself finally and nodded to Luffy. But deep within him, he knows that if Luffy died, nothing will ever be the same for him again. He loves Luffy, more than anything in this world. There is no denying or sidestepping that fact and he'll do anything within his power to help Luffy.

"Well, that's that.. But Luffy, you're turning twenty in a little less than a month right? Do you want to spend it on my vacation home? It'll be just the two of us." Law had been thinking about it for a while, he wanted to spend some time with Luffy to a place that is not a hospital. It's not like Luffy has to be confined in the hospital. Luffy's here for indefinite time even though he's stable because no family can look after him at home, but as a doctor, he's more than qualified as long as he got some guardian consent.

He said as much to Luffy. Luffy enthusiastically jumped up and down the hospital bed and hugged him. Clearly happy. "Okay, okay I get it. Don't jump like that, you'll strain yourself. Sit down and relax. Over excitement is also bad for your heart." Law chided lightly.

"Okay, I'll ask Shanks and Makino-san as soon as possible.." Law frowned at that. He met the couple a few times himself. But he only found out just now that they were actually Luffy's legal guardians. According to Dr. Sakazuki, Luffy's family circumstances is a bit unusual and is best left alone.

Law just left it at that. He already had more than just bad impressions to the phantom family of Luffy. Why, the way they were acting, they might actually be worse than his own father. Luffy's condition is already bad enough, worst case scenario, he might not have a few months at most and yet not even once, did a single member of a family ever visited Luffy..

As curious as he is, Law just left it at that and didn't ask anything more..

 **2 WEEKS LATER (Luffy pov)**

Luffy got permission to be temporarily released from the hospital. But only for five days, not a week because he wanted to celebrate the actual day of his birthday, the children's day along with the kids in the children's ward. He came on Law's seaside vacation home five days before his birthday.

The world is beautiful, people are nice and the world is kind. Somehow even though he might not have that much long to linger in this world, he doesn't feel lonely or alone whatsoever, He had a lot of friends, two great brothers, a strict gramps and nice people looking after him here and there.

He doesn't have many regrets , he knows above anybody else that he had lived his life to the fullest. He experienced more things than any average people who lived till their 80's. In his perspective, the world had been more than kind to him and he wanted to share that to everybody.

Everything is beautiful in his eyes, the sun, the sea, the sand and above anything Trafalgar Law. Instead of going to the beach, he settled down in the reclining chair beside the private pool this late afternoon. He tire easily lately and it's not like he can swim much or Law will have a heart attack from worry before him.

Trafalgar law is his doctor and at the same time his lover, simple as that. But people tend to complicate things about love, like the crap about him being a patient and Law his doctor, or about their gender or their age difference. There's a long list of them that his friends pointed out when he confide in them.

Why must things be so complicated for most people? All that matters to Luffy is that their feelings are mutual. The first time he ever laid his eyes on Dr. Trafalgar Law, he knew right away that he was inlove, he didn't even spend a nanosecond thinking deeply about it or denying it.

Gender, age and status may all go to trash, love doesn't have to be complicated as long as you're happy. But then again, he was drawn to Law because the first time he saw him, he was wrapped in a thick cloak of loneliness. Luffy saw through right away that despite how Law wanted to be solitary on the surface, he just desperately wanted to be cared for and to be loved. It hurts him to see Law like that, he was such a lonely soul, Luffy could almost hear him screaming in pain from the inside.

He always had a keen perception of the human emotion, and he had never met anyone half as lonely as Trafalgar Law, that's why it made him happy that Law was happy lately. Especially now that they were finally going to spend some time alone, he had never seen Law that happy. If his presence made Law that happy, that's the only thing he would regret. Leaving Law.

But he doesn't like dwelling on the negative stuff. Instead, Luffy focused his eyes and line of thought to Law's figure swimming alone in the huge pool. Luffy just settled down watching Law while sipping his iced tea.

Law got out of the pool and walk towards him. Water is gently cascading through his beautiful body. It was an unbelievably mesmerizing view. Luffy admired the tattoo in plain sight, for Law is only wearing tight fitted swimming trunks. He was tall and lean, the tribal tattoos all over his body suited him perfectly. He looked much younger and doesn't look that much like a doctor.

For that, Luffy is inwardly happy that he decided to stay here in the private pool instead of going out in the public beach. He wouldn't be able to stay neutral and good natured if people start ogling Trafalgar Law.

"Why are you smiling to yourself? Are you even enjoying this?" Law asked, but Luffy just grinned. "Of course, thank you for the great birthday trip Law." At Luffy's word, Law's eyes suddenly turned softer.

"Wait there, I'll just go get something.." Law said and went inside. In just a few minutes he returned holding a small box for ring.

"I know it's not yet your birthday but, no matter. Will you wear this?" It was a pair of silver rings both hanged on a simple rope necklace. "Of course I'll wear it.." Luffy said smilingly. Although Luffy is always happy, this is the first time he was THIS happy..

 _Because without a doubt, Law is finally mine.._

(Trafalgar Law pov)

Trafalgar Law had never been this happy before, to spend a few days with Luffy alone. (Though technically there's still the caretaker and a cook) Somehow, giving him the ring somehow gave some credibility in this relationship. He love Luffy and Luffy love him, there's nothing more blissful than that fact.

Except that it was occasionally marred by the realization that Luffy is sick and he had to look after him all the time so he won't do anything strenuous or eat something bad for his heart. But all in all, it was one of the happiest days of his life. In two days they would have to go back to the hospital where Luffy wanted to spend his birthday with the kids in children's ward.

Time seems to fly. Law would want nothing more than acquire the power to stop the time. When they finally went back, he would be faced, yet again, by the reality of Luffy's condition and how limited the time they have.

"Law… Law? You're not even paying attention to the movie" Luffy pouted. They were watching a movie late at night in the master's bedroom and Luffy is comfortably snuggling to him. He didn't realized that he got so caught up on his own musings..

"Oh, sorry, sorry.." But Luffy seemed pretty pissed because he just grabbed the remote and turned the tv off without finishing the movie.

"You know Law, I…. wanted to be closer to you.." Luffy suddenly said looking solemnly in his eyes and Law met his gaze.

"We are close.." Law immediately said, avoiding recognitions to Luffy's implications. He doesn't want to jump into conclusions, but Luffy's words could only mean one thing.

"You know what I mean, Law.." And Luffy initiated the kiss. A long and deep kiss that they never had before, full of passion, full of longing. It was forceful and yet at the same time, tender and innocent. It kindled a small flame of desire from him and he had to gently pull Luffy away from him before he got carried away.

"What's wrong, Law?" Luffy asked innocently.

Trafalgar Law wanted to tell him that there are a thousand and one reasons why they can't but he couldn't suddenly pull out an immediate answer. For a lot of reasons, he can't. First of all, Luffy doesn't have any experience and neither does he with the same gender. Though since he's a doctor, he knew how to, in theory. That's the keyword, he only knows IN THEORY.

He tried to explain to Luffy that it's still too early to do those things only to have Luffy roll his eyes to him. "W-Well, for example, would you have somebody operate your liver when that person only knows how to operate in theory..?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked dumbly.

Law was about to say something more ridiculous but Luffy straddled him. Again, Luffy forced a kiss to him and he responded, more urgently than before. When Luffy started removing his sleeping garments, Law's rationality slipped further and further away from him.

"Luffy… Are you sure about this?" Law asked, for the last time…

"Hhmmm, yeah… of course…" Then Luffy started tracing his tattoos all over Law's body with his lips. "Your tattoos, are really beautiful.." Luffy said dreamily when they were both naked. Then Law's last shred of sanity is lost..

The next morning..

Law woke up late morning when the sun hits his face. It's been a long time since he slept so well. He never felt better in his entire life. He immediately looked at the person sleeping next to him, still snoring lightly, but clinging to his body.

Trafalgar Law is happy. The word happy is nowhere near enough to describe the incredible feeling that he had right now. To be this close and to be connected to the person you love so much is a phenomenon that couldn't be simply explained in any scientific books that he ever read. There is something almost Magical about it.

Both of them were awkward at first but in the middle they got used to it. They fit together, just like dancing on the same rhythm, they got lost in each other and they were both incredibly happy. They fell asleep just like that.

After musing about his happiness for a while, Law started crying.. Crying because of mixed happiness and sadness. Sadness because he so badly wanted to woke up every morning just like this with Luffy sleeping by his side. To think that he might lose Luffy and not feel his warmth anymore is just unbearable. He could no longer imagine it, living his life without this person by his side…

 _If he die… I would die too.._

 **LUFFY'S BIRTHDAY: NEW WORLD GENERAL HOSPITAL**

Luffy actually managed to get permission from the hospital management to hold a party in the Children's ward. He was even well prepared. He called a lot of friends to do the cooking, the catering and hosting. They even held a magic show whereas Luffy is just as excited as the other children.

The food is exquisite, cooked by the blonde haired guy named Sanji who threatened him before. The food is more than enough to feed everyone (including patients and hospital stuff, which they did). The gifts are also well thought of. It seems like Luffy actually asked every single one of the kids what they want. It's not a birthday party, but a full blown children's party where the kids got the gift, not Luffy.

Though that doesn't matter much because Luffy's room is already overflowing with mountains of gifts from his friends. It was quite a feat considering that Luffy's room is really big. Visitors kept dropping off gifts, even bringing the gifts of his other friends who couldn't make it. Even hospital staffs are giving him gifts.

After the long day is over, Luffy went back to his room. When Dr. Trafalgar Law entered room#405, he was startled to find Luffy being hugged affectionately by two older guys (than Luffy) that he had never seen before. He frowned because they are way too close for Law's comfort and they hadn't noticed him either. All three of them were too absorbed with each other.

The guy Luffy was hugging is slightly older guy who only wore a cargo pants and a combat boots without any shirts with a wavy black hair, a tattoo on his back and a well built body that he seemed eager to show off since he seemed comfortable going around half naked. Law was definitely irritated at the way Luffy clings to the guy and how happy he looked.

The other guy, on the contrary is a blonde guy with a wavy hair who wore an impeccably formal clothes. The contrast is quite comical, but Law was in no mood to laugh, because the blonde guy is also ruffling Luffy's hair familiarly and laughing with him.

Law cleared his throat to let them know that he was there and they all looked at him. Luffy immediately said "Ah, Ace, Sabo that's my doctor. It's my last checkup for tonight.."He told them smilingly.

"Oh, then it's already time to go home then, Lu?" Ace said, affectionately and Law almost threw the thick medical chart to the person Luffy called Ace.

"Well, what can we do, we came too late. It's already 9pm. Damn planes." The person called Sabo said.

"I'm just glad the two of you made it, it's the best birthday present ever.." Luffy said, with the expression of a kid in a Christmas Morning, and Law's heart twinge in jealousy. The ugly expression must've been quite visible on his face because Luffy suddenly said "Ah, Law, these are my brothers. Sabo and Ace. They both came from Middle East. Sabo, Ace, that's my doctor. Dr. Trafalgar Law."

Law clearly saw the transition of the two brother's face when he was introduced. Sabo and Ace both looked into each other's eyes, got up and walked towards him. The glint in their eyes suddenly became dangerous, but Law held his footing.

"So you're the guy that Makino and Shanks talked about.." Sabo said menacingly.

"The same guy who whisked little Lu away to somewhere god-only-knows for five whole days..!" Ace growled at him.

"Wait, wait.. Ace, Sabo, don't be mean to Law. It's true that we went somewhere for five days, but that's only a seaside vacation home. What's wrong with that? I love him.." Luffy said…

Both Sabo and Ace whipped back to Luffy in unison. "What do you mean Lu?!" Ace said. "Care to explain?" Sabo said. Sabo seems to be the calmer one, but not so much.

Luffy pulled out the rope necklace with a ring from under his shirt and said "He's my lover.." Luffy said smilingly. But the two, Ace and Sabo became even more furious than pacified by the explanation.

"Why you…!" Ace crossed the small distance in a matter of seconds and punched him hard in the gut, Law doubled over in pain. Sabo at least only glare at him furiously and attempted to stop Ace. Luffy also got up from his bed, he was agitated by the sudden turn of events.

But before he could reach the three of them, Luffy suddenly collapsed on the floor, started convulsing violently and coughed blood…

Ace and Sabo stared in shock, while Law immediately got up and went beside Luffy..

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you very much for reading^_^ As you noticed, the title is Heart Donor 2 so there's probably Heart Donor 3 if people are still into reading the rest. Are you?**

 **English is not my native language, sorry for the wrong grammars. Feel free to offer your opinions and constructive criticisms. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **I'm fairly new to the Lawlu fandom, thanks to the reviews of Staticy Fox Atra, Okinumononoke, Yuu Hoshimura, 86fran, Lionel Orlando, Paulie MickeyJ, Daydreamfox, roo17 and Son of Whitebeard to my other Lawlu stories, I already feel welcomed. Thank you very much..**


End file.
